


Big Damn Hero 6

by andyetilienot



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Gen, Hamada brothers as the Tams, that's the only direct parallel with the characters though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/andyetilienot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics featuring the characters of Big Hero 6 as the crew of a Firefly-class ship. (Edit: unless I really get inspiration back, this is going to be a one-shot...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Hero 6

**Author's Note:**

> Tadashi rescued Hiro from Alliance experiments and later, Hiro has a flashback. I guess this is technically hurt/comfort.

Tadashi had gotten used to sleeping very little since he had rescued Hiro. Sure, he was drinking so much coffee that Honey Lemon had imposed a daily ration on him so that he wouldn't drink up the whole stock, but having his brother back in one piece (for the most part, anyway) was worth the exhaustion. Most nights he would just wake up a few times to make sure Hiro was sleeping and go back to bed.

But there were some nights when he'd wake up to his brother's screams. Usually it was an incomprehensible mixture of English, Japanese, and Chinese, and Tadashi could only make out enough of what Hiro was saying to guess that he was having flashbacks to whatever experiments had been performed on him.

He leapt out of his bed and stumbled across their cabin before he was even fully awake.

The blankets of Hiro's bunk had been kicked to the floor. Hiro himself was curled up on the bed, shaking. His screams had died down, and now he was just weakly repeating the words "no" and "stop".

Tadashi sat on the edge of his brother's bed and pulled him into his arms. Hiro's fingers dug sharply into Tadashi's shoulders and he buried his face against his chest. "It's okay, Hiro. You're safe. You're safe."

Hiro relaxed slightly against Tadashi, although he was still breathing heavily and trembling. Tadashi let out a little sigh of relief. Sometimes Hiro didn't recognize his brother when he woke from these dreams, and he would scream louder or even punch and kick when Tadashi tried to touch him. Tonight, though, he just let Tadashi hold him and whisper reassurances into his hair.

"What did they do to you?" Tadashi muttered to himself as the boy's breathing finally became steadier. Hiro pulled back a little and fixed his brother with that distant stare he always had now.

"It's like when we used to play with all those old machines. Take it apart to see how it works, make it better, then put it back together again." He looked down to where his fingers played with the cloth of Tadashi's shirt. "At least I think that's what they wanted to do. But it didn't work and they broke me."

Tadashi tried not to pity his brother. Most of the time, he succeeded. But when Hiro said things like that, he felt his insides shatter. "You're not--you're not broken."

"Oh, no, I am," Hiro said. His matter-of-fact tone only made it harder for Tadashi to bear. "But it's okay. I have you."

"Yeah, you do. And I'm never letting you go again."

"Good. Where would I be without my nii-san?" Hiro said in a singsong voice.

He knew it was just a rhetorical question, but Tadashi couldn't help wondering where Hiro would be if he hadn't gotten him away from the Alliance. _Still in that gorram lab, probably, if not..._

"Hey." Hiro tapped Tadashi in the middle of his forehead. "No sad thoughts. I can feel them."

 _Oh, right. My brother is borderline telepathic,_ Tadashi thought. The scientist in him still couldn't quite believe it, but the evidence was starting to become overwhelming. What had they done to him?

Hiro yawned, wide and loud and it was the first time in a while that he just seemed like a normal teenager again. "'M real tired. Get back to your own bed, nerd."

Tadashi winced internally at the effect being on this ship was having on Hiro's grammar and manners, but just pressed a quick kiss to the top of his brother's hair despite his squirming.

"Goodnight to you too, nerd."


End file.
